


None Yet

by helloshepard



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, season finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshepard/pseuds/helloshepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, someone needed to record the end of the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I did not rewatch the episode before writing this, and as such, any errors regarding continuity are mine. Crossposted from tumblr.

He made the error of trying to hail Shockwave, then Starscream, then finally Megatron, on the normal distress channels.

Soundwave settled for scanning every frequency in his databanks as he walked. Most were silent. He disregarded those. Others were simply static. He marked those, and the ones that had dissolved into a ringing noise, interspersed with the occasional burst of comlink chatter, for later examination.

The thought that he might be dead occurred to him once, but it was quickly dismissed. Death did not mean he would be trapped here. Nothing had been done to force that fate upon him.

The ‘official’ end of the war did not escape him. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Soundwave went where the sounds of battle were loudest, finally standing next to Starscream and Arcee.

He began to record.

He watched, as he always did, the Autobot fall, and then get up again, Star Saber in hand.

Soundwave was quite sure that if he had been capable of doing so, he would have warned Megatron. A quick warning over a tightly encrypted channel would have been more than enough. Perhaps even made an attempt to get between his lord and the blade.

As it stood, he simply watched. When he replayed those moments in his mind in the coming days, he would erase the half step forward.

When it was over, he walked back to the bridge, following Knock Out for part of the journey, purely out of habit. He saw Starscream and Shockwave heading to the escape pods, and wondered for a moment if he should follow, then decided against it. If they were following protocol, they would cut off all contact with the warship – and each other – until further notice.

He would find a way to contact them.

On the bridge, the Autobots were talking. He recorded it all, as usual.

The hope that they would let him out vanished as soon as Knock Out crumpled to the ground, then was hauled off with only a quiet, one word reprimand. He recorded that, as well.

After all, someone needed to record the end of the war.


End file.
